The Legend of Destiny
by The Lady Destiny
Summary: Destiny is the beginner, the creator, and the mother. She is the first being and this is the story of how it began.  It isn't a how her life began like in the normal world just the story of how she made the plants and everything.


**The legend of the Divinity**

**There once was a creature. She had long sultry hair, made of the blackest hair. She had the most sensual curves and was of the most precious innocence. She wore a dark cloak and a breast cover. Her pants covered her curves and her shoes protected her sturdy feet. She wore belts to keep her sword tucked at the ready should she need entertainment. Her green optics could scan through anything's soul. This was the first being. She called herself Destiny. **

** She was to be the beginner of all things. She was lonely having lived all by herself since she could remember. Destiny decided she was tired of being lonely and in a non- void. A non- void is where nothing is but everything is. So she started by making the universe. It stretched until it became the non-void. It was almost the same as the non-void, except not a thing was there, so she thought up something to change that. She cut off from her cloak a black-ness that was so deep that nothing pierced it. **

** She saw that having only the black was as depressing as the non-color of the non-void, and so she took from her soul the stars. She made galaxies and she put in them happiness to be alive, also a playful nature. She became excited at the white stars but she wanted the white smiling stars to have company so she pulled from the white stars and made many a different kind. She made things she called colors, shapes, personalities and sizes. These would make things different than the others, putting them in different realms so they did not fight. With that done she stared at her work. **

** She added meteors and asteroids she gave some tails and some wisps of different colors. Soon she was asked by the stars to play. She played with them and was extremely happy. The stars always smiled and in turn it made Destiny smile. She loved her stars and so when one day a great big star named Mesinhen told her that she was tired and old, that she never wished to make the others tired but still she grew exhausted. Destiny worried for her. Mesinhen told her that she wished for a playmate that could slow down with her. **

** Destiny thought for many a session, this in turn worried the stars and they dulled. One session Destiny came up with an idea that would please everyone of her tired little stars, and her for she grew as tired as Mesinhen did. So her sword, where the sword met the hilt, she pulled many different substances. She called them planets. She placed them in the different galaxies that were her stars families. Soon the stars came to the planets when they wanted to play with someone that didn't need to bounce around, and planets would calm them with their very different personality. Destiny visited with them frequently.**

** She smiled happily at everything she had made so far. The stars were happy to play with the planets and the planets were happy to play with the enthusiastic stars, and each other. The planets were happy with Destiny and showed their affection with many gifts that they found on their surface. Destiny always smiled and gave them what she could in return. She was so happy with her new things she wanted them all to call her mother, because she had made them. In turn she would call them daughters and sons. **

** And so both genders and families were born. **

** Destiny was approached one day by a planet made of a crystal that was smooth and she was very cold to stars she didn't know, on the inside though she had a substance of pure love. Her name was Krystal, because she was the first. Destiny asked her why she seeked her. Krystal told her she felt many different things when stars and planets spoke to her, but she could not express them. Destiny nodded and turned away from the game she had been speaking to, Henreit, and pulled from a pocket in her cloak a sprinkle of moon.**

** That was what it was called. She made moons for almost every planet and from then on they could feel emotions, and so emotions were also made. Destiny however felt weird. She had no one that looked like her. She had the stars and the planets, and now the moons but no one she looked like. So she thought and thought and thought. Her family began to worry for her, because the more she sat the more she began to look as if she would fizz out, for that's what happened to old stars that wished to leave, they tried to keep her together by giving her things. She however still thought.**

** Finally she came up with what she needed. She came out of her daze to see all the planet's and star's and moon's gifts surrounding her. She was so happy and warmed that she began to leak a fluid from her optics. So crying was made. She gathered the tears and put them in a bottle to hold. She had thought of the best idea she could. She told them of her plan to seek out one of the stars she needed. The galaxy she needed was far away from where she was and so she set out across the universe. She passed many realms that would not host what she needed before finally she came upon many realms.**

** She expanded herself quickly and was overwhelmed with how many places could fulfill her needs. She started with the first realm she had crossed. She found a spot where she would place her masterpiece, the Milky Way galaxy. This galaxy held one of her favorite stars. It was called the Sun and she was a girl. The Sun listened to what Destiny needed. The sun was happy to give to her what she could for Destiny had never asked any a star to do something like this for her and she was so happy to be the first. She said she would gladly allow Destiny to do what she wished.**

** And so Destiny set to work. She attached to the Sun nine planets that would depend on her for their lives. The first she named Mercury. It was a hot girl planet that would mix well with Sun and would be the closest. Next she placed Venus. It would go well with both the Sun and Mercury. Almost automatically Venus fell in love with the Sun. Destiny smiled and allowed their marriage even though she warned them as she did all couples, marriage for you is for eternity, because you life as long as you so chose.**

** Next to Venus Destiny placed Earth, Venuses fraternal twin. Earth was a newish planet as was Venus and Destiny found that Earth was very wise for her years for she had been in a galaxy that loved knowledge. Earth was a girl. Next to Earth, the third planet, Destiny gently placed mars. Mars was an infant boy planet and had just been born of Yenus and Hwevus who had died upon making a request to Destiny to take care of their only child. She asked the Sun and Venus to take care for being a star and a planet they could not have a child unless it be a comet.**

** Next to Mars, she placed Jupiter, also a girl. She was a very old but spirited planet that had stuck by Destiny through many a trip and she loved the other planets almost instantly. Destiny had given her rings so as to state she was a very loyal planet. Jupiter only asked one thing of Destiny, to place Saturn her mate with her. Destiny did so happily, after Saturn Destiny positioned their son Uranus. Uranus was a toddler and loved to play jokes. He would be a good playmate for Mars. **

** Destiny blinked her optics in thought. They all made a big happy family and she had to think hard on who she should place next to Uranus, until she remembered a planet friend that had asked her to find her a soul mate. She quickly called her to herself. Neptune came to her happily and did as asked. In turn Destiny gave her Pluto, the last planet in the system.**

** Destiny sat back and smiled upon the planets. She loved them all dearly and they would be perfect for what she wished. So she gave them time to settle in and get to love each other. After many a session Destiny came back and asked if tey were ready and happy together. They assured her they were ready and so Destiny set to work. **

** She went on Earth's surface and began her work. She placed trees and land and many things. She placed rocks and nutrients and other things that would be needed. When she was done with that she took out her bottled tears and spread them throughout Earth. She froze some of the water and then she was ready. **

** She took her sword and cut her wrist bringing a rainbow substance forth. She gasped in pain and Earth whined in worry for her. The wound however closed up soon after the cut. Destiny took the substance and shaped it. She gave it a different shape as her, she gave it black hair that looked slightly blue and curves that were as curvy as the hills. Destiny gave her woman parts and smiled. She gave her optics that were not as good as hers for she wasn't able to touch her own optics in case of an accident, she called them eyes. **

** Destiny gave her a small piece of her soul and the woman breathed with her new organs and parts. She blinked at her and smiled happily. So Destiny gave her a tongue to speak and bright clothes to wear. The woman spoke the first words. "What is my name?" Destiny blinked having not remembered how exactly to speak this new language as she had made it before thinking this idea.**

** "Your name," Destiny started and the woman's eyes glazed over in awe. "will be Eve." Eve smiled. " You have a beautiful voice." Destiny smiled. "What's your name?" Eve asked. "My name is Destiny. You may call me Mother for I am the creator of everything and the beginning of nothing but everything." Eve hugged her. **

**Then Eve spoke to Destiny the words that no star or planet had ever. "Thank you, mother, for creating me, I would hate for you to be lonely." And Destiny wept. Eve held Destiny and Destiny hugged her back making Eve warm and feel as if she was the best and smartest and that she never wanted to let her go.**

**But Destiny pulled back, she had to finish. "Child I will give you a mate and you two will be the beginning of your own species. I will love this species because they will be from my own blood, and they will drink and eat from my own tears, and creations." Destiny smiled again at Eve and started her work.**

** She started first with a copy of Eve. Destiny stared at it hard and decided the breasts will be flat, and so she spoke it so mote it be. She made the woman parts different and called them man parts. She cut the hair and made the face structure broader. She cut her wrist again and let the liquid flow into the new being. Destiny then turned to Eve and told her. "I will need from you a rib so that he is your equal." Eve said yes and let Destiny take from her a rib. **

** Destiny placed it in the being and then it was done. She gave it a piece of her soul and it breathed. As Eve had done it blinked and smiled happily. "What is my name?" Both Destiny and Eve smiled at the new being before Destiny spoke. "Your name," she paused as he too went became dazed by her voiced. "is Adam."**

** And so humans were born, and life started.**


End file.
